


Can You Hear Me?

by Squishney_Lamppost



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mostly Fluff, but not too bad, gets a little angsty, just at the end of chapter two, lil angst later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-06 20:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squishney_Lamppost/pseuds/Squishney_Lamppost
Summary: An annoying ticking noise from a recording device and a pretty good-looking guy combine to make the worst thing to ever happen to Akaashi.  Or maybe the best.





	1. Chapter 1

_Tic. Tic. Tic._ Akaashi was going absolutely, positively, insane. The ticking had not ceased for the longest time. Since the start of the lecture, all he could hear was the little tics, like an old clock. He could barely focus, and glances around his area told him he wasn’t the only one suffering. Glancing to the seat next to him, he saw the source of the mysterious ticking. A recording program was being used, and a metronome played over the recording. Looking up, Akaashi’s eyes saw a strange sight. A pretty tall boy with a perked up stance, like he had drunk far too much coffee, was sitting there, tilting his head slightly as the lecture went on. His foot was tapping, but the carpet padded the noise. And it was his phone was recording the lecture, creating the little tics. And you may be thinking, that doesn’t sound like a strange sight? Well Akaashi thought the same. Until the hair. Grey and white streaked together in two short prongs. He looked like a horned owl. Nothing else about him was very strange. He looked relatively normal, handsome even. And Akaashi had his eyes on those biceps. But the hair sold the look, stood out the most. And his funny look, tapping foot, and ridiculous hair made Akaashi stop thinking about the incessant ticking and just think, _who is this guy?_

As it turns out, this guy was a student one grade above him. He was there every class, but Akaashi never really payed attention to anyone else. That is, until the evil ticking started. Now he practically had a profile on this guy, with a lot of random information. He knows he brings snacks to class way too often, and almost always has headphones somewhere on his person. He is blissfully unaware of the ticking noise and its distracting qualities, and he is very loud at times when he walks into the class. Yes, Akaashi knew everything. Except his name. But, when in doubt, ask around.

 **(3:32pm) Akaashi** Hey Kenma, I was wondering if you could help me.

(3:32pm) Kenma sure

 **(3:33pm) Akaashi** I’m trying to find out what the name of this person in my class is

(3:33pm) Kenma ask him

 **(3:34pm) Akaashi** That option was considered and disregarded, so I am moving on

(3:34pm) Kenma well what can i do

 **(3:35pm) Akaashi** He’s in Kuroo’s grade, and though I know it’s a stretch, maybe he would know?

(3:36pm) Kenma fine. what does he look like

 **(3:38pm) Akaashi** Pretty buff, pretty tall, and has the strangest gray and white streaked hair that makes him look like an owl, or a makeup brush.

(3:39pm) Kenma oh

(3:39pm) Kenma him

Akaashi went to sleep that night with the name Bokuto Koutarou floating in his head, wondering why he was spending so much time on this guy(And no, it had nothing to do with the biceps).

 

The next day Akaashi caught up with Kenma. No classes for either of them on Saturday, so they usually got lunch together, at least, when Kenma’s elusive boyfriend didn’t steal him away. Akaashi chose the destination, a small cafe called Karasuno. His friend Suga worked there, and the food was always amazing, so it was a common meeting spot. He had already ordered a small coffee and was waiting on a sandwich when Kenma quietly slid into the seat across from him

“Took you long enough,” Akaashi said, putting down the book he had taken with him and taking a sip of coffee.

“Sorry, Kuroo held me up,” Kenma sighed, pulling out a chair. “Luckily, his ‘best bro’ as he calls him, texted him about some stupid thing he decided to do, and Kuroo just couldn’t miss it.” Akaashi hummed in acknowledgement, taking another sip of coffee.

“When will I ever meet this elusive Kuroo of yours?” Akaashi asked. Kenma shifted in his seat.

“Trust me, you’ll meet him sooner than you think.” Kenma looked up as Suga walked over.

“Same as usual, right Kenma?” Suga said. Kenma nodded and Suga flashed a bright smile, walking away without bothering to write anything on his notepad.

“You eat too much apple pie,” Akaashi noted. Kenma gave him a disinterested look, but Akaashi just smiled at him. “So Kenma, what else can you tell me about the Bokuto guy?”

“Well, he’s not that smart. Pretty loud. Annoying if you ask me.” Kenma looked up from the game on his phone. “Why do you care so much about him?”

Akaashi blinked once. Twice. Why did he care about this guy? Well, there was the ticking. He was curious about the recording thing. Why this guy had the hair he did. Maybe it had a little to do with his great body, maybe just a little to do with his decent face. But not really. No, absolutely not.

“I’m just curious about him. He has a large presence to him, a big… aura? Yeah, something like that,” Akaashi said. Kenma looked up at him, like he was analyzing him. Then he nodded and went back to his game.

“Didn’t know someone like him would be your type,” Kenma said. Akaashi eyes widened. But just for a second. He regained the cool composure quickly, directing a glare at Kenma.

“No, Kenma, it’s nothing like that. I am happy being perpetually single. I was just curious about him because of the maddening recording app he uses in class,” Akaashi responded. Kenma no longer looked smug, well as smug as Kenma could look. He looked… curious.

“Recording app?” Kenma asked, looking up and pushing his hair out of his face. Akaashi began to respond, but Suga came over with a grilled sandwich and an apple pie, both hot and ready.

“Sorry for the wait, a bit hectic back in the kitchen with some new employees.” Suga smiled at both of them.

“Good luck, Suga, thanks for the food,” Akaashi said, shooting Suga a smile back. Suga walked away with a little wave.

“So, recording app?” Kenma asked again, picking up his fork and taking a bite of the pie.

“Yeah, every day he puts his phone down on the table and records the entire lecture. It drives everyone around him crazy because it makes ticking noises when it records,” Akaashi said, picking up his sandwich.

“Hmmm…” Kenma tapped his fork against the plate. “Can’t tell you about that. Guess you have some more digging to do. Good luck,”

Akaashi rolled his eyes, eating his food. The conversation about Bokuto ends there, and business as usual continues. But the words Kenma said hung in Akaashi’s mind long after he left Kenma and walked back to his dorm.

_“Didn’t know someone like him would be your type,”_

Akaashi had no classes on Sunday, leaving him to ponder his life choices and what he did to deserve this. Blaming Kenma for the idea, he had suddenly realized that fateful Sunday that Bokuto Koutarou was, objectively, good looking. And maybe, just maybe, he was his type. A crush is an unexpected thing to get on what was supposed to be a relaxing Sunday, but Akaashi found himself on Instagram doing some stalking. Just a little.

 

The next day, he was back sitting next to this owl-haired mystery of a person. The fact that Akaashi has a ‘crush’ on him didn’t cause any blushing, stammering, moving, or issues at all. It was purely physical attraction, and Akaashi didn’t deem this as something to get worked up over. It would fade, and then everything would be as usual. He sat down in his seat, pulling out a binder for notes. He looked left, and saw Mr. Owl Hair pulling out a phone and getting ready to record. Business as usual. However, what wasn’t business as usual was the lack of people sitting around him. Everyone who had sat near him had migrated to different seats. But before Akaashi could ask any questions, the lesson began. He heard the familiar ticking next to him, and started on the notes.

“How can you stand him?” Tsukishima Kei asked Akaashi after class.

“Stand who?” Akaashi responded.

“That kid with the silly hair and annoying phone. Why do you still sit near him? I moved the second I heard all those ticking noises,” Tsukishima responded. Akaashi sighed. Tsukishima was young, smart, and not very kind. However, his insight, though rude, helped Akaashi.

“So that’s why no one was sitting near him. I guess I should’ve realized sooner,” Akaashi said, picking up his bag and walking with Tsukishima out of the hall.

“You should move, I don’t understand how you deal with that ticking, it was driving me insane,” Tsukishima complained.

“Patience is a skill I have acquired over the years, it proved to be helpful in this situation,” Akaashi said, before waving goodbye to Tsukishima and walking down the left hall. As he walked, he felt his phone buzz in his pocket.

(12:04 pm) Kenma hey, kuroo wants to meet you this weekend, a get together with some friends on saturday night

 **(12:04 pm) Akaashi** Sounds good, text me more of the details when you have them. It will be nice to finally meet the elusive Kuroo.

 

Saturday came more quickly than expected, and with it the get-together than Kenma mentioned. However, this was not what Akaashi was expecting.

The second he got to the apartment he could tell this wasn’t a little friendly “get-together”. He could hear a plethora of voices and music playing from through the door. Akaashi sighed, rubbing his hands over his eyes, before knocking on the door. After a few moments, it swung open to reveal an unhappy Kenma.

“I told him he shouldn’t have invited so many people. I’ve been hanging by the door waiting for you, I knew you would knock. Come on in.” Kenma waved his hand, and Akaashi followed him into the main room.

“So this is what you call a ‘little get-together’?” Akaashi asked Kenma, trying to have his voice be heard over everyone else’s.

“Kuroo is a party person, and he took this an opportunity to have another party.” Kenma grumbled, barely audible. Before Akaashi could respond, a voice came up from behind them.

“Hey, Kenma! Is this that friend Akaashi you were mentioning?” Akaashi turned and saw who he believed to be Kuroo. Akaashi didn’t really know what to expect, so everything would be a surprise, but it was still a little shocking that Kenma would go for the tall, lean, crazy-haired party type. With cat-like eyes and wicked grin, he looked like the kind to pull stupid pranks and go out to clubs every weekend. But Akaashi didn’t miss how Kenma perked up at Kuroo’s voice, even if he tried to hide it. He didn’t miss how Kuroo’s eyes softened when he looked at Kenma, and how Kenma shifted over to Kuroo, leaning on him. An arm immediately went around Kenma, who leaned even more into the embrace. Akaashi gave a little smile. No matter what it looked like at first, it only took a few seconds for Akaashi to know they were definitely head-over-heels for eachother.

“So, Akaashi I believe it was? My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, pleasure to finally meet you.” Kuroo grinned at him, putting out his free hand for a handshake, which Akaashi accepted with a straight face. “How you liking the party Akaashi?”

“I’m not much of a party person, but I don’t hate it,” Akaashi responded smoothy. Kuroo laughed.

“You don’t look like much of a party person. You know anyone here?”

“No, just Kenma and now you.” Akaashi looked around at all the people. Though there was music, there wasn’t too much dancing. Everyone had a drink in their hands, and most were just talking. There were a few louder people, dancing or shouting, but that was to be expected.

“Well, over there, the one with the brown hair who’s babbling on about aliens?” Akaashi looked over and saw a tall boy sloshing his drink around as he described some sort of TV show about space. “That’s Oikawa, and the annoyed one he’s babbling to is Iwazumi. Long time friends, always fun to talk to. And the shouting guys over there?” Akaashi turned his head and saw a bald guy and one with a bleached mohawk screaming over… something. “Tanaka and Yamamoto, it’s a riot with them.” Kuroo was about to talk about a tall guy with grey hair and a tiny angry man stood next to him before a voice interrupted him.

“HEY HEY HEY, KUROO!” someone shouted

“BRO!” Kuroo responded. Akaashi turned around and saw Bokuto Koutarou standing above him, hands up for a hug from Kuroo, and hair spiked up as always.

“Well, you wanted to talk to him,” Kenma said, walking behind Akaashi as Kuroo and Bokuto embraced. “There he is,”

“There he is.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey! I know you!” Bokuto exclaimed, looking at Akaashi. He had just finished a quick catch-up session with Kuroo, talking about some crazy adventure he had while on a run the other day. Akaashi was standing in stunned silence. He was curious about how Kenma knew who Bokuto was, but he wasn’t aware that Kenma actually _knew_ Bokuto. Akaashi looked up just a little at Bokuto, and put on his regular expression, not that it differed much from his surprised expression.

“Yes, I’ve sat next to you many times in class.”

“Which class was that?”

“World History.”

“Ohhh yeeeaaahh.”

Akaashi continued talking to Bokuto. The conversation often switched topics quickly, from school to volleyball to music to animals. And Akaashi learned a lot about Bokuto. He loved playing volleyball, and was the ace in high school. He didn’t listen to music with words because if he did, he had trouble focusing on what he was doing. And he loved owls. Akaashi also played volleyball, enjoyed classical music, and liked owls, so after an hour of talking Bokuto was already asking why they hadn’t hung out before. Kenma had disappeared with Kuroo to who knows where, so Akaashi just sat and listen to Bokuto go on about all the different species of owl.

By one in the morning, everyone was either drunk, asleep, or just wanting to go home. However, Bokuto and Akaashi were the only two who didn’t fit this description, although Bokuto was a little buzzed.

‘Bokuto, I’ve been meaning to ask you,” Akaashi started, cutting Bokuto off as he ranted about owls in captivity. “Why do you record all the lectures in our class?”

“Oh. Well, I’m sorry if the ticking annoys you, I was wondering why you didn’t just move away like everyone else,” Bokuto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“I have a lot of patience, Bokuto, and you’re an interesting person. But why do you record the lectures?” Akaashi questioned, tilting his head.

“Well, um, it’s just that I have trouble focusing on notes on the paper for a long time, or reading long sections of a book, so I record the lecture and listen to it when I’m working out, driving, eating, whenever I can really.” Bokuto gave a nervous smile to Akaashi.

“Interesting,” was all Akaashi said.

“But I’m super annoyed because this textbook we’re using doesn’t have an audiobook anywhere, so I have to read it!” Bokuto whined. When he said that, the wheels in Akaashi’s brain began turning. He later blamed this idea on the beer he had earlier, or the fact that it was one in the morning and her was tired, but his brain to mouth filter was damaged nonetheless.

“I can record myself reading and give it to you, if you want,” Akaashi said. Bokuto’s eyes widened.

“REALLY? THANKS AKAASHI YOU’RE THE BEST!” He shouted, leaning over and hugging Akaashi. Akaashi froze in his arms. Did he really just say that? Well, reading out loud was supposed to help you retain information better. Akaashi sighed, and asked Bokuto for his number. After that he said goodbye and left the party, texting Kenma that he had left.

 

The next day, Akaashi sat down with his history textbook and his phone, hitting record and reading. He read ten pages out loud, and his voice was sore by the end. _It’s for Bokuto_ , he reminded himself. The night spent talking with him had caused Akaashi to become rather fond of him, and the little crush he had became a little bigger after learning about all his interests. He quickly texted the audio file to Bokuto, hoping it would be helpful. They had class the next day, and a quiz on that reading, so he wondered if there was enough time. Akaashi pulled out his notes and began to study them, but found that after reading the section out loud, he remembered a lot more. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

“HEY HEY HEY AKAASHI!” Akaashi looked over to see Bokuto walking in the lecture hall, pencil behind his ear. “Thanks for the audio last night! You have a really pretty voice!”

Akaashi blushed, but only for a second. “Thank you, Bokuto. Reading out loud also helped me retain the information,” He said, before turning to face the front. The professor had arrived, and began to hand out quizzes. Akaashi took out a pencil and looked at the quiz in front of him, giving a little smile as read the first question. Reading out loud had definitely helped.

 

“AKAASHI! LOOK! 95%!” Bokuto sang the next week when they received their quizzes.

“Nice job Bokuto,” Akaashi said, looking at his 100% quiz.

“It was all thanks to you helping me! If you hadn’t given me the audio I would have just given up on reading it at all!” Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s arm, shaking it a bit. Akaashi showed the smallest hint of a smile on his face at Bokuto’s excitement.

“It was really no problem at all, I’ll be happy to do it again,” Akaashi said. Bokuto nodded enthusiastically before sitting in his seat and pulling out his phone to record the lecture. Akaashi gave a little sigh at the ticking, which had become familiar. A truly strange friendship was forming with Bokuto, but he was just glad to be friends with him. Even if he wanted to be a little more. But Bokuto probably didn’t want anything to do with that.

 

Two months later, Akaashi couldn’t imagine a life where Bokuto wasn’t there. It had started slow, just a few words exchanged in class and texts about the reading. But Bokuto started texting Akaashi pictures of birds he found, and walked him to class after history. They started texting more, hanging out outside of school, going to cafes and parks to just talk about anything and everything. Bokuto’s loud and boisterous attitude was balanced out with Akaashi’s quiet and controlled one. Akaashi also found himself enjoying college for what felt like the first time. He still sent readings to Bokuto, but there was less need for it when he studied with him everyday. They studied where they hung out, cafes and parks. Sometimes Akaashi would surprise Bokuto with textbooks. Like he did on Saturday. Akaashi walked into Bokuto’s apartment, arms full of papers, and began to spread them out over the kitchen table.

“Bokuto, we have an exam in two days and I doubt you’ve studied for it. So let’s get to work.” Akaashi gave a little smile over at Bokuto, who was sitting sideways on a chair eating a twinkie.

“Huh?” Bokuto said, well, tried to say. He spewed twinkie over the table.

“Come on, sit up,” Akaashi said, grabbing the nearest paper and scanning it. “I have a recording made of the review reading. It was made a little late last night, so I’m sorry for any parts of it that are mumbled or unclear.” Bokuto just nodded, swallowing the rest of his food.

“Akaashi, can you read the chapter 4 section first? I never got around to that.” Bokuto wrung his hands and smiled up at Akaashi. _Cute_ Akaashi thought, but he shook his head.

“I already read it and recorded it Bokuto, you can listen to it without me,” Akaashi said with a glare.

“Akaaaaaaasshhhhiiiiiiii,” Bokuto whined, leaning across the table and grabbing Akaashi’s hand. Akaashi felt his ears go pink, but was able to control his blush. However, he just couldn’t say no to the adorable face Bokuto was making. He sighed, opening the textbook on the table.

“Alright Bokuto, but don’t go asking me again.” He turned to chapter 4 and found the right section. Putting his finger on the page, he began to read outloud. He tried not to sneak glances at Bokuto, but he couldn’t help peeking up every once and in awhile. Bokuto was sitting up in his chair, listening intently. He nodded along to the words and Akaashi’s cadence. Akaashi quickly looked back down, focusing on the words he was saying. But he found himself forgetting what he had just said, reading the words but not hearing them. All he could think about was the adorable owl-haired guy sitting across from him, listening intently to every word Akaashi said. _I just want to kiss his stupid face_ Akaashi thought, but he just kept reading.

After reading the whole section, Akaashi set the book down on the table, looking up at Bokuto. His eyes widened. Bokuto looked at Akaashi like Akaashi hung the moon. He had just read a section of a stupid textbook, and the look Bokuto gave him only made his crush grow a little bigger.

“Akaaaaaaaashiiiii! You have such a nice voooice! Thanks for reading me the section!”

“It was no problem. Now let’s move on to the review questions,” Akaashi said, flipping a couple pages in the book to a section titled Review. Bokuto groaned dramatically, and fell out of his chair. He spent the rest of the study time on the floor, moping about how there were too many questions. They got through about four.

 

Akaashi sat in his apartment, sipping hot chocolate. It had rained that day, the sound of raindrops on his roof providing calming white noise. There was a knock on his door, causing Akaashi to turn around, curious as to why anyone would some to visit him. He opened the door, and Bokuto walked in slowly, his hair not styled and damp from the rain. He looked different. His happy aura had faded. Akaashi suddenly felt down himself. Bokuto’s excitement and cheerful demeanor affects everyone around him, and without it the air in the room seemed heavier.

“Bokuto? Are you alright?” Akaashi asked, eyebrows knitting in concern.

“Akaashi, do you think I’m annoying?” Akaashi was startled. Annoying?

“No, no of course not! Where is this coming from?” Akaashi tried to get Bokuto to look up, but he was determined not to meet his eyes.

“I know you think I’m stupid, I am. I’m probably a nuisance to you, why did I even come, I should just leave, I’m sorry Akaashi,” Bokuto mumbled, starting to turn around.

“No! No, no, Bokuto please stay for some hot chocolate and tell me what’s going on.” Akaashi felt frantic, but decided that making Bokuto feel like he was doing this to him, making him feel panicked or frantic, was a bad idea. He but his hand on Bokuto’s back, guiding him to his small living room and quickly moving to the kitchen to grab another mug of hot chocolate. When he returned, Bokuto was sitting on the couch. He looked up at Akaashi with hollow eyes, their usual golden glow faded to a dull brown. They were… empty. _Almost empty_ Akaashi noted, as there was a hint of emotion in his pupils. Sadness.

“Bokuto, please tell me what’s wrong,” Akaashi coaxed, setting a mug down for Bokuto. Bokuto turned away, his lip shaking. Akaashi was lost. What could have happened that turned his loving, happy, optimistic Bokuto into… this? Akaashi didn’t know what to do. It seemed that this change defied all the notes in his head about Bokuto. So Akaashi did the only thing that felt right to do. He put his arms around Bokuto, holding him close. Bokuto was cold, hair still wet from the rain, but Akaashi held him. Akaashi hated hugs, but in that moment he realized that if Bokuto was the one he was hugging, he would do it everyday. Slowly, Bokuto turned back around, looking at Akaashi in astonishment. He then hugged Akaashi back, burying his head in his shoulder and letting tears flow freely.

“I’m sorry Akaashi, I really am, but sometimes, I just feel like I act so stupidly, I never get good grades, I’m always talking and bothering people and being overdramatic and-” Akaashi put his hand over Bokuto’s mouth.

“Bokuto, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. Please do not think of yourself in this way. And if you do, know that I am here and will not leave.” Akaashi rubbed circles into his back as they lay on the couch, listening to the rain.

“Akaashi, thanks for everything. The recording, the studying, the coffee, everything. You’re the most amazing person I have ever met too,” Bokuto said softly, drifting off to sleep. And on that cold, rainy day, laying on the couch with Bokuto in his arms, Akaashi realized something.

_I am completely, hopelessly, undoubtedly in love with Bokuto._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow look at me posting more stuff fun times  
> The third chapter will hopefully be up this weekend or on Monday  
> Happy finals time to those taking finals, such as myself  
> good luck  
> cool cool keep on rockin my dudes


	3. Chapter 3

“Emo mode?” Akaashi asked, stirring his tea around with his spoon.

“Yeah. I don’t know what caused it this time, but usually it lasts a day or more,” Kuroo responded. After the strange night Akaashi had, comforting a depressed Bokuto, he called Kenma to see what he knew. Kenma only said that Kuroo knew about it, leading to them getting tea together at a little cafe close to where Kuroo lives. It was called Nekoma, and has drinks that could rival Karasuno. Akaashi asked Kuroo about Bokuto, but only got the response that this was just something that happened, nicknamed Bokuto’s emo mode.

“Why does this happen?” Akaashi questioned. “It’s strange and a little frightening to see him so distraught.” Kuroo sighed, running a hand through his messy bedhead.

“Well, Bokuto is pretty insecure, but he tries to hide it by being loud, friendly, and telling everyone how great he is. But many people find this… annoying, and when they voice their thoughts to him, and makes him feel terrible. Then he goes into his ‘emo mode’ and doesn’t come out of it for a while,”

“Really? He slept over at my house, and was fine in the morning,” Akaashi said. Kuroo’s bored and slightly worried expression morphed into a shit-eating grin.

“Yeah, he’s head over heels for you. Probably forgot all about whatever someone said because he was too nervous about being near you.” Akaashi choked on his tea. Kuroo laughed.

“Yeah, he really likes you. But,” Kuroo said, leaning in, “You won’t solve his insecurities just by being there. I know you like him too, and I want you guys to be happy, but know what you’re getting into. Because if you decide to just ditch him after a month, I won’t be happy.” Kuroo was scary when he wanted to be. But Akaashi merely sipped his tea.

“I wouldn’t dream of it. This emo mode doesn’t change anything,” Akaashi said. Kuroo smiled.  
“So are you gonna confess?” Kuroo grinned at Akaashi. Akaashi looked away.

“Maybe a little longer,” he said. Kuroo groaned.

“Come on, you’re in love!” he complained.

“Well, I wouldn’t go that far…” Akaashi murmured. Kuroo put his face on the table.

“You guys are hopeless,” He said, muffled by the table. Akaashi sipped his coffee.

 

“AKAAASHIIII!” Akaashi turned around and Bokuto came hurling at him at high speeds. Akaashi side stepped out of the way, a motion he had perfected ever since Bokuto decided to run and hug him. Bokuto stopped short, shoes screeching on the pavement.

“Hello Bokuto, how are you?” Akaashi asked politely. Bokuto turned to him and flashed a huge smile.

“I’m awesome Akaashi!! I just saw Kuroo and he gave me this drink I think it was called red bull and then he was like ‘try this drink’ and I was like ‘sure man!’ and I drank it and then I was thinking that I should come see you and then I saw you walking and I was like ‘AKAAASHIII!’ and then you were there and I’m here and yeah!” Bokuto was buzzing, hopping up and down. Akaashi sighed, shaking his head. He didn’t think it was possible for Bokuto to have an energy drink without the world imploding.

“Did you need something, Bokuto?” Akaashi asked calmly.

“Oh yeah! Yeah I did, can I call you tonight and can you read me the second part of chapter seven?” Akaashi’s eyes widened.

“Bokuto, we have a test on that tomorrow!” Akaashi said, voice laced with concern.

“I knooooow that’s why I wanted you to call me! It’ll go faster than you recording it and sending it!” Bokuto gave Akaashi his best puppy-dog eyes. “Pleeeeeeeeeeaseeeeeee?”

Akaashi felt his ears turn red at the completely adorable sight in front of him. Bokuto was lucky he was so cute and Akaashi was so in love.

“Fine. Tonight at seven,” Akaashi said. Bokuto tilted his head, a sheepish expression on his face.

“Actualllllly, Kuroo invited me to a party, so I won’t be able to talk until eleven?” Bokuto squeaked out. Akaashi closed his eyes, and took a deep breath.

“Fine. Sure, eleven it is. But no later.”

‘THANKS AKAASHI!!!!!” Bokuto hugged Akaashi, pulling him off the ground. Akaashi blushed, glad Bokuto couldn’t see his face.

“Of course, Bokuto.”

 

When eleven o’clock rolled around, Akaashi was tired. He had run out of coffee, spent all day studying, and was now up far later than he would have wanted. He was usually a night owl, but on days before tests he prefered getting a good night’s sleep. At eleven o one, Akaashi was annoyed. At eleven o three, his phone rang.

“Akaashi I’m so sorry! I’m three minutes late!”

“Yes. I’ve been waiting for you Bokuto. I don’t like late people.”

“Akaaaaasshhhhhhiiiiii!”

“Let’s begin the reading, Bokuto.”

Akaashi was reading far longer than he expected. Bokuto was constantly asking questions about what he just read, and making sure he understood. Akaashi was usually happy to help him, but because it was midnight and Akaashi had no coffee, the questions were slightly more… annoying. Of course he would never say that to Bokuto’s face, and he knew it was just the lack of sleep talking. When it was quarter past twelve, Akaashi was practically falling asleep. And that’s when he made a mistake.

“Sorry, Bokuto,” Akaashi yawned. “I’m very tired, and I have to go to sleep now. But I love you. Oh, wait. You’re not supposed to know that. I’ll just cut it out of the recording before I send it.”

The line was quiet. Akaashi yawned again, looking at his phone to stop the recording. He saw the numbers. _Call Length: 1:12:27_

_This wasn’t a recording._

_Oh no._

“B-bokuto? Can you hear me?” Akaashi stuttered out. He was met with silence. Akaashi took a deep breath. Maybe he had fallen asleep.

“Akaashi? You-you love me?” a voice whispered through the phone. Akaashi froze. He could hear him. He did hear him. Akaashi sucked in a shuddering breath, ignoring his shaking hands.

“Yes. Yes Bokuto, I love you. I have for a while now. I guess you know now. I understand if you don’t return my feelings in the same way. I’m sorry.” Akaashi hit the end call button on his phone before Bokuto could respond. He didn’t want to hear the rejection. Bokuto couldn’t like him, no matter what stupid Kuroo said. Maybe tomorrow in class he could talk to him, and they could continue being friends. It seemed unlikely. With a sad sigh, Akaashi turned over and closed his eyes, not even bothering to turn of his light or close his book. Somewhere, in another dorm, a sad eyed owl-haired boy was doing the same.

 

Akaashi walked into class the next morning with his head looking down. His shoulders were slumped and bags sat under his eyes from lack of sleep. The night before, he had tried to sleep. But all he could do was lay there with his eyes closed and his brain rattling with thoughts about what a bad decision he made, and how he should’ve stayed on the line, and talked with Bokuto. Needless to say, Akaashi got no sleep that night. He looked to the side. No one was there. It was expected, but disappointing nonetheless.

The test went fairly well considering what happened the night before. It was his only class that day, so he went home to take a nap. He couldn’t function in his current state. As Akaashi walked, he heard his phone ring. Looking at the contact, he saw it was Kuroo. Sighing, Akaashi picked up the phone.

“What do you want Kuroo?”

“What do I want? What I want is for you to call Bokuto and patch things up because I can’t handle him sulking in my dorm!”

“Oh. Why is he sulking in your dorm?”

“Because you confessed and hung up the phone dumbass!”

“Yes, I confessed. But sadly I doubt he returns my feelings. It was my mistake, and I apologize to him for making things awkward between us.”

“Akaashi! I told you once and Imma tell you again, Bokuto LIKES YOU! So stop being a complete dolt and pick up this mess sitting on my couch!”

Akaashi was speechless. Kuroo was… serious? Bokuto actually likes him? Well, now he felt quite stupid. How could he have done that? Did he seriously hang up on Bokuto? The realization of his sleep-less and idiot actions hit him in the face.

“I’ll be over in five.”

“Really? That’s-” Akaashi hung up before Kuroo could finish his sentence, and changed directions, running to where Kuroo lived.

 

Akaashi had only visited Kuroo a couple times, usually when Kenma doesn’t want to walk home and asks Akaashi to pick him up. Luckily, it was walking distance. Or, for Akaashi, running distance. It took only five minutes for him to be at Kuroo’s door, pounding on it. A voice in his mind told him to be more polite, Kuroo has to deal with enough so he should politely knock instead, but he was ignoring that voice. He wanted to get to Bokuto as fast as possible.

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll be at Kenma’s,” Kuroo said, opening the door and looking down at Akaashi with a bored face. But he gave a little smile right before he turned down the hall. Akaashi smiled back, more to himself, before walking into the dorm and closing the door behind him. Looking around, he saw Bokuto laying on the couch. His face was facing towards the back of the couch. Akaashi sat down on the edge of the couch.

“Go away, Kuroo, let me sulk in peace,” Bokuto mumbled into the couch, weakly kicking  
Akaashi with his foot. Akaashi smiled fondly at him.

“I’m not Kuroo,” Akaashi said. Bokuto froze for a second, his foot stopping mid-kick.

“Akaashi?” he questioned, slowly turning himself around. Akaashi smiled brightly at  
Bokuto, eyes sparkling.

“Hello, Bokuto. Sorry to drop in so suddenly, but I came to tell you that I’m sorry I hung up the phone, I really do like you, and would love to be your boyfriend. If you would take me.” Akaashi faltered slightly at the end of the sentence. His brain was still not helping, providing thoughts of rejections, awkward friendships, losing the most important person he’s ever met. He looked at his hands, wringing them around, waiting for an answer. The silence was deafening.

“Akaashi, look up,” Bokuto said, his voice much closer and clearer than before. Akaashi’s head snapped up, and he was met with a pair of lips pecking his own, just for a second. His face flushed a deep red. Bokuto was grinning like an idiot in front of him.

“Akaashi, you dolt! I thought you were smart, but then you go and hang up the phone on me when I just wanted to tell you I love you too! I guess I’ll have to be the genius in this relationship!”

“Bokuto, you failed your last mathematics quiz.”

“AKAAAASHI! HOW COULD YOU SAAY THAT?”

Akaashi just smiled, and pulled Bokuto into for a kiss, hoping Kuroo wouldn’t come back for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey wow look at that I posted chapter three it's the end now  
> But not the end of me I already have other stuff I'm getting ready to post and stuff I'm writing I'll be back  
> Also look I put the title in the fic I'm so meta  
> I hope everyone enjoyed my first chaptered fic, stay rad my dudes and have a good one

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! The second chapter is written and I'll have it up when the third and final chapter is coming along, which will be in a week or less. I didn't proofread this, so sorry for any mistakes. Cool cool have a rad life my dudes and stay tuned.


End file.
